Little date?
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: Grell and Sebastian go on there first date. Granted Sebby had been forced into it. But just how will the night unfold? When Grell is kidnapped it is up to Sebastian to find and save him. But will he able to do it before Dawn? SHORT CHAPTERS! SEBXGRELL
1. Chapter 1

"Grell hurry up please! Other people need to use the bathroom!" The woman shouted smacking on the door, clutching the towel to her almost flat chest. While the red haired Shinigami was instead the bathroom in female boxers looking into the mirror. He paused and looked over to the door in annoyance.

"See you don't just don't understand about looks my girly friend" He spoke placing fake eyelashes on, his cherry red tongue lolled out as he placed them on perfectly. "It is the main reason you are single too" She blinked and growled before storming off away, extremely pissed off with her flat mate. Grell giggled, "Well that's her gone so I can carry on getting ready for my date tonight" He purred and paused holding up his white shirt and red over coat in thought. "Perfect" He told himself and threw them on over his head and then he stared, hand on his chin rubbing it. "Trousers. Or shorts?" Was his option, being Grell he wanted to look whore like but not totally. "Shorts, with chunky belt, placed on my perfect hips" He laughed. Once everything had been placed onto his body perfectly he opened the door and walked out in the burst of steam from the shower. The woman looked up.

"Finally!"

He scoffed and waved over his shoulder, "Don't wait up for me!"

"I wasn't going to anyway" She shouted and slammed the door. He smiled and left.

* * *

He stood on the doorstep to the large Phantomhive manor. He blinked and knocked on the door looking through his small framed glasses, he flicked his hair from his face and stood grinning showing his pearly white shark teeth. As the door opened the black haired butler known as Sebastian stood there he bowed, eyes shut and hand on his chest, "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor how may I help you?"

"You aren't ready for our date?"

His eyes instantly opened. "You!"

He beamed and hugged the demon into his chest and wiggled him in his arms a bit, "Sebby-chan come on you promised!"

"I did know such thing!"

"You said you take me to the pier!" He pouted and glared

"Yeh. To drown you!" He spoke with bored expression painted onto his face. Grell looked like he was about to cry. Ciel stood in the doorway eating some pudding from a bowl.

"Just take him out Sebastian" He spoke

"But what about you Master?"

"I'll be fine, I have the other three. So go on your bloody date" He smirked evilly. The demon blinked nad opened his mouth to protest but Grell he already began to run, holding his hand. Ciel stood on the porch waving.

* * *

**Just a little one shot really. I got bored**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked slowly almost like he was dragging his feet which even by his standards were pretty low. He always kept a straight back and enjoyed his walks, but not this one. Grell pounced on his back and hugged him tightly, like a koala bear and smiled. Glasses hung on his face like normal, long red beautiful hair moved softly in the breeze. "Grell get off me now!" He ordered. "Why is it me you took such a liking to anyway?"

"You are extremely handsome and I want your babies" Was the simple reply he was given. The Pier was long and every 10 metres was a stall which you could win prizes and such; Grell was grinning and held Sebastian's hand. It wasn't a soft grip neither, it was hard and he couldn't pull the hand away without everyone seeing so for the mean time he was having to put up with it.

"Sir, Sir, come and win the game for your love" A man from a stall shouted, Sebastian paused in thought and looked over.

"Me?" He asked, Grell looked and pulled him to the stall, _why does everyone think he's a girl? Must be the hair and eyes_ He thought to himself and blinked.

"What does my Sebby-Chan need to do?"

"All he needs to do is get three bull's eyes" The man spoke wagging his finger,

"How much?"

"One shilling" The man grinned and held out his dirt covered hand, Sebastian smacked the money into the palm and picked up the three darts looking at the dart boards, they were crooked and set back. He shut his left eye and threw the first. Hitting bull's eye. The next two were the exact same and the demon looked at the man and held out his hand. The man sadly handed over a red coloured bear which Grell quickly snatched hugging it and nuzzled it to his face. "But the game is rigged how'd you do that?"

"I'm one hell of a butler" He smirked and turned on heel walking away towards the bottom of the pier. Grell had brought them both an ice cream and were now sitting together feet handing off the side as they ate. Sebastian was watching the moon as it rose. Grell smiled softly.

"Thank you Sebby-Chan for coming out with me tonight"

He paused, amber eyes flickered over and he smiled "Its ok. I kinda had a good night too" He muttered and licked his ice cream. Grell smirked and leaned over kissing his cheek slightly. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked at him shocked.

* * *

**After someone asked for me to carry on i decided to give it another chapter. If you think i should put up anotherjust review and say so :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian walked through the door sighing, it had been the longest night of his life. Grell was just so annoying. The demon had spend the entire night been told on how Grell was going to have his children, and whenever he tried to correct him all he did was hold his lips shut tight so he couldn't protest against it. Well he had walked the red haired home and was now doing his nightly walk around the Phantomhive manor. He held a candle in his right hand and strolled like a shadow smiling to himself. All seemed fine, so he headed towards the kitchen to start on the breakfast, which who be eagerly awaited by his master. He opened the kitchen door and blinked, he couldn't help but snarl. "Grell get out of the kitchen and go home!"

"Ah Sebby-Chan. But I was making you some biscuits to show how much I love you!" He said dancing around the counters while holding the mixture. Sebastian stepped forward but sighed and retreated to stand straight and watched as Grell tripped over and fell face first, smacking into the ground.

"Served you right. Now please leave the manor Grell. I have been nice to you all night and my patience is wearing thin" He spoke, a twitch was visible above his right eye. He was getting really stressed over the Shinigami.

"Awwww but me and Mr Cuddles wanna stay with you tonight" He said standing up and held out the prize won stuffed teddy bear. Who was covered in biscuit mixture.

"Fine you and...Mr Cuddles go have a bath while I clean up in here" He spoke, deciding he should just go along with it and hopefully he will leave tomorrow and that would be the end of it.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in his bedroom at his desk, writing by the candle light, the door was pushed open and Grell and his bear stood in the door way but without a towel. The demon blinked and looked away coughing. Grell came up behind him and pulled him off the chair and stood him up but Sebby-Chan wasn't looking in his direction. "Sebby-Chan why aren't you looking at me?"

"You aren't clothed and I refuse to look at you till you are wearing something!" He protested trying to wiggle free but too much dismay.

"But I am going to be your future wife so it's ok" He whispered into Sebastian's ear, he instinctively froze shocked and horrified,

"I will** NEVER** ask for your hand in marriage! Get that into your head Grell" He snapped, the grip loosened and Sebastian stepped forward and looked over his shoulder, he only focused on the face. Grell was watching him before a tear slipped down his cheek. Grabbing his long red trench coat he ran out of the door crying. Sebastian straightened out his shirt and tie and watched him leave eye sight. "Good riddance."

* * *

**Ohh whats gonna happen now? Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Grell ran through the rain crying, his coat was open and he was so upset he hadn't grabbed any clothes so he was just running naked; the rain pounded down hard against him. He had no idea where he was running to. He refused to go home and he wasn't wanted by Sebastian. So he ran into the forest near the Phantomhive manor, and deep into the foliage hoping to find something to attach to or just someone to speak to. Tying the cord around his waist it offered some slight warmth to his body. He didn't hear the person approach him from behind but when he turned it was too late.

Sebastian glanced around the manor and sighed warmly, "So much quieter now Grell has gone" He said to himself and smirked. He blinked his amber eyes and placed the candle holder down on a table and blew it out before he walked in the darkness. He was naturally used to the gloom, he didn't need to have light to know his way around. He exited the building and sat outside on a step playing a flute while a small black cat laid beside him purring warmly. He had a smile but carried on playing the musical tune. He paused hearing something. He stood up and blinked narrowing his eyes. "It cant be, must be my mind playing tricks on me" He said and petting the kitten one last time he re entered the building to return to his room.

* * *

"Now, you will work or else I shall kill you and the ones you love. Ok Darling?" The man spoke to Grell. Grell was wearing a tank top which only covered the top half of his body, showing his flat stomach off, the man had made done a good job and actually made him look like he had boobs. Also he wore black mini shorts, he really did look feminine, there wasn't even a bulge down there. He looked up at the man and nodded. His glasses still hung off the chain, after all he needed them. The man had taken them off him stating he was prettier without them but quickly gave them back after he smacked his head against the wall. "Well then, I've told you what you need to do. Now go do it" He ordered.

"Yes Sir" He spoke and walked out of the door, holding back tears. _Sebastian all I want is you_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Sebastian was laid on his bed, shoes, gloves, jacket cleaned and folded in a pile ready for morning, he shut his eyes in thought, with a smile. "So peaceful without him" He muttered to himself and paused sighing and satr up. He glanced down on the floor and sure enough was Mr Cuddles and a mass of clothes which were now creased behind the door. He blinked and bit his lip. "I kinda hope he's ok. After all he only had his long trench coat and nothing else. Ha. His dick may actually freeze off his body" He mused laughing darkly.

* * *

**Well thats what happens in woods LOL. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

He sat on the bed placing his glasses back on his nose as a man left when the door shut Grell burst into tears and hugged his pillow, burying his face down he couldn't help but sob wishing for someone to end his life. He didn't notice the shadow in the corner of the room move and walk over sitting next to him, before poking him.

"Stop crying. Where does crying get you?"

Grell looked up to the owner of the voice and sniffed, "Undertaker?"

"Yep. That's me" He muttered sitting on the bed and watched him from under the mess of hair. Grell rubbed his eyes and crossed his legs.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I always come here for some cheap thrills and a chuckle. Didn't expect to see a fellow Shinigami here though, I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing" Undertaker muttered and scratched his head in thought, hat perched on the side of his head.

"Wait. You're into strippers?"

"Oh yeh, now I'm going to give you this sum of money and in turn I want your virginity so I can add it to my collection" He chuckled. In his right hand there was a bunch of notes held together with a money clip. Grell blinked.

"But I wanted to give that to Sebastian"

"Hey. I'm paying for this!"

* * *

Morning came by pretty quickly and Sebastian had placed the newspaper on the tray as he walked up the stairs to wake his Master, as he walked he listened for sounds and paused. "Huh Grell should have jumped me by now" He muttered and sighed "Oh yeh, he ran out last night. I guess I should go look for him, providing Ciel is ok with that" He muttered to himself. He knocked on the door and he entered the room placing the tray on the side and proceeded to wake his master. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Where is that Grell?"

"I do not know, he ran out of the house last night nude."

"Oh gees you have to be kidding me. Go find him, I don't want anyone linking him back to this place. Go now, I can dress myself" He mumbled and dismissed Sebastian, soon as the door was shut he ran down the hallway and dived out of an open window landing in a tree.

"Now where would a naked Shinigami run off to?" He asked himself, and began to walk down the road once he got out of the tree without damaging his clothes. "London is full of pimps so knowing him he would have ran to them. Or William." He muttered hand on his chin and sighed. "Oh I don't know"

* * *

Grell was cowering in the corner as the man AKA pimp-man stood over him glaring. "You fucking let him walk out with all that cash!"

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry. But I can't." He said crying, his glasses were broke and on the other side of the room, he looked away sniffing up scared, he didn't have his death scythe and he was confused and now he couldn't see at all. The man growled and smacked him again. Blood dripped down Grell's face. _ I will push through the pain in hope Sebby will come for me_ He repeated over in his mind.

* * *

**Update Wow Undertaker. Tut tut tut. Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

"Undertaker where is he?" Sebastian growled holding the man by the neck, he giggled slightly before he turned into a mist and slipped through the fingers of the demon before returning to original state standing on top of a coffin, packed and ready for burial.

"My friend there is no need for the violence especially around my clients" He said swishing his hand around with a smirk, "I shall not tell you where he is. It's more of a fun way to see things from a different view" He giggled, Sebastian growled.

"I was told to find him. And I shall Undertaker," He spoke standing straight, "Please as much as I hate him I want to find him. And again as much as I will hate to say these words, I need your help" He spoke watching him without any type of emotion shown on his face, only pain for asking for assistance was found deep down.

Undertaker paused and smirked jumping down, "Well I want you to make me laugh" He said with a smile plastered across his face. The demon raised his eyebrow and lent forward whispering into his ear. At first nothing seemed to happen, but he opened his mouth and laughter escaped from his lips. Sebastian smirked and turned on heel.

"Come Undertaker. I have to find him Master told me to" He spoke before walking out of the building, the Shinigami sighed and followed.

"This is no fun anymore" He muttered.

Grell stared into the mirror and sighed softly, flicking his hair over his shoulder and tied it up into a bun as he began to plaster his face in makeup, but he had his face extremely close as he wasn't able to see very well anymore. He opened his lips and applied red lip stick sighing. He pulled away, he wore a white vest top and small mini shorts he sniffed sadly and forced a smile, his shark teeth seemed somewhat blunter now and his once fighting eyes just seemed full of defeat and depression now. He lifted his head and looked to the door, figuring out what was behind the door when he heard footsteps walking towards his. The handle turned and he gulped retreating to the bed. The door opened and the figure walked in.

* * *

Sebastian stood in the room, the _entertainers _ were cowering under the tables with their clients crying as the men tried to protect them by putting their arms near or around them glaring. The demon wore a black eye mask so that his identity was hidden but the Undertaker just simplytied his hair and pinned it in a different way to make him look somewhat unlike hair appearance, as he didn't wear a mask as his face was never seen. He looked around holding the man by the neck growling, the man which was the pimp struggled trying to get his breath. "Tell me where the red head is" He snarled, "Cause I will snap your neck" He threatened.

"I sold him...on" He gasped, "To another guy, he has a large group of cross dressing males. He knows what to do with them" He spluttered. Sebastian pulled a card from the man's jacket.

"This him?"

"Yes" Was the reply hoping he would be allow to live. Sebastian smirked and squeezed tighter till there was a crack and the body dropped to the floor.

"Come U" He said and turned on heel. "We are getting closer" He smirked darkly. Undertaker blinked from under his hair and smiled skipping after him in a dancing kind of fashion.

* * *

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Grell was chained to a wall staring at the man, who was tall and skinny, he wore a black tuxedo with sunglasses and chuckled. "Bless my new favourite little pet." He mused. "Stand now Red" He ordered. Grell blinked and slowly stood leaning on the wall, the chain would only let him stand and walk 5 steps forward, he looked up with his dull gold-ish eyes and he sniffled, the pimp lifted his hand and Grell instantly flinched. "My new pet, it is going to be fun. By far you are the best cross dresser I have ever seen, with your long crimson hair" He said running his hand through it and watched as it trailed in-between his fingers. Smiling warmly, he carried on with his talk, Grell just let him he couldn't be bothered to fight back anymore, he just stood breathing. "Your eyes with such colour, and teeth like a shark. You truly are the best. Even I know you aren't human"

"Huh!" Grell gasped and stepped back, the man grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him grinning,

"You see. Even I aren't human and I enjoy toying with them. But you are my prize and you shall not be taken from me"

"You will. You'll see. A demon shall take me" He whispered and covered his mouth coughing. The guy blinked and smirked pinning him to the wall, arm across the neck as he growled.

"You will not be leaving me until I die, and I do believe I can't" He whispered before turning and leaving.

* * *

Undertaker was looking at the card as he and Sebastian walked down the street, neither had spoken since leaving the strip club, Undertaker stopped and pondered, flicking his hair from his left eye he looked around. "You've gone the wrong way Seb"

"No I haven't, this is the street" He muttered looking around in thought and sighed. "Ok maybe it isn't however I don't know my way around the stripping scene" He told the Death God who smirked and turned 90 degrees clockwise,

"This way, the street isn't too far away now" He told him and led the way, Sebastian followed feeling stupid and idiotic for not knowing his way round this area. The site was just dark and gloomy when they walked down the alleyways women stood trying to get their attention, Undertaker stood speaking to one smiling but Sebastian simply kicked his shin and caused him to move on, much to his dismay. "I wanted her, she didn't look like she had been doing the job for that long" He whined, "You know how rare it is" He muttered and sighed softly walking to the door and smirked. "There we are Seb" He smiled opening the door and walked in humming. "Hello my pretties"

"Oh Undertaker you're here!" One of the woman giggled and jumped into his arms, he giggled.

"Anna how ya doing. I brought my friend Sebby" He said setting her down and pulled the evil spirited male into the room. He raised an eyebrow and glanced around, sniffing the air.

"Smells of sweat and fear"

* * *

**I feel like im slightly sucking at keeping them all in character. So im really sorry.**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian kicked in the door and looked around, it was a well lit room with a cream bed in the middle and wallpapered walls. There were the hooks and chains on the North wall for chaining people up but no one was in there. He walked over and checked under the bed and pulled a face. There was the only one exit and it had been in his sight the entire time. He chewed his bottom lip in thought. There was a swish and a man stood in the corner, he turned and blinked. "Who are you?"

"Just someone looking for a friend who has disappeared and was told they were here" he answered simply, he stepped forward "So where is he?"

"Red hair, shark teeth?"

"Yes"

"Not seen him" He giggled smirking.

"Bastard I know you have seen him!" He spoke walking forward but the guy smirked,

"Ok ill give up Red. On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to find him before the dawn approaches. If you don't find him he dies." He grinned widely.

"What?" Sebastian gasped "You aren't that mad are you?"

"I'm insane. I ain't human"

"What are you then?"

"Doesn't matter what I am, each second you stand here talking the closer Red's death comes"

Sebastian blinked and turned leaving, "Undertaker follow now" He ordered, the Shinigami groaned and stood up following unwillingly wanting to be with the ladies. "He's going to die if we don't find him"

"He is. Well I don't know where he would be" Undertaker muttered.

"I want you to look uptown ill go this way" He said. Undertaker nodded and ran off as did Sebastian.

* * *

Grell was sat on the cold floor resting against the wall as he opened his eyes he saw nothing, it turned out he had been blindfolded when he had been knocked out, as the guy didn't want him founding out where he was. He turned his head around and tried to move his hands, they were tied as were his legs. He blinked and sighed "This isn't fair" He muttered to himself no expecting anyone to be there.

"Now now Red. You won't be going anywhere. Ya see a butler is trying to find you"

"REALLY!" He grinned happiness beaming from his face. The man scoffed.

"But if he doesn't find you in time I am going to kill you. Tell me what happens to a Shinigami once they die" He mused. Grell didn't answer he was thinking about his Sebastian looking for him.

"I know he will find me in time. But tell me what are you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about" He said, he heard footsteps clicking away as he left, a swoosh of air and he heard nothing.

"Right now is my chance to get outta here" He muttered and began to wriggle his wrists together he smiled when he felt the rope loosening. He beamed as he pulled his hands away from the rope fell apart. He sighed and pulled his blindfold off and blinked. He stood up and slowly walked towards a window that he saw, placing his hands on the ledge he smiled breathing in the nightly breeze. He opened his mouth but cleared it. "SEBASTIAN" He screamed at the top of his lungs, he was in the church in the bell tower hiding away. He could see all the lights and buildings of the City. "I will come and find you then" He smiled and grabbed some spare glasses from his pocket. He pulled the chain around his neck before placing the glasses on. "You can never stop me finding my love"

* * *

**I feel like im slightly sucking at keeping them all in character. So im really sorry.**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Grell smiled and jumped out of the window smiling as he fell down from the high place grinning in the night time. He smiled and at the last minute he spun in the air and landed on a building. He had a vest top and shorts on now, pulling the fake boobs from his vest he discarded them and began to run across the roofs glancing around, his bare feet were sore and red, with slight cuts on the base of the foot but he didn't mind all he wanted just to see his love. "Sebastian! Where are you!" He called loud slightly nervous in case the man found him but he didn't care he just hoped the demon would find him. As he ran his hair trailed behind him, as he ran any drunken man who saw would just think he was a red headed angel for he was there one second and then in one leap he would be gone. He smiled as he bounced his way across the old city.

* * *

Sebastian just walked slowly he glanced up at the moon and sighed. "That brat is going to blow a fuse when I return back to the mansion. I have been gone a day and a night however he hasn't summoned me so I guess I haven't been needed. I must say the others must be doing a good job. I will cook them a thankyou meal when I return" He smiled demonically "I have 5 hours to find Grell it may seem like a long time but in a place like London it would take days to look everywhere" He muttered now standing. He paused and watched as the figure darted passed. He blinked and jumped up the walls and onto the roof of a house. He looked North and quickly chased after grinning. "I found you" He said and came to the side of the person he had a painted smile.

They had turned their and a large smile grew across the face "No" He spoke and skidded to a halt, he grabbed the face and hair and pulled it away off his face. It was the pimp.

"Just what are you?"

"A master of disguise" He spoke softly. "I am something known as a cursed shadow. I take a human figure but I can copy anyone down to a birthmark. I don't age and I can't really die." He laughed "But time is a ticking as you stand questioning me" He spoke. Sebastian blinked and clenched his hand, _He is causing too many problems. Nothing is immortal he must have a weakness_ He thought as he uppercut the dark haired male, but he simply back flipped four times and jumped into the air. "My name is David Shor and I am the thing that lurks in nightmares" He called and in a flash of darkness in front of the moon he was gone. Sebastian blinked his eyes and cursed.

"A cursed shadow, I don't know if I have seen one of them before" He muttered "Or heard of one in fact" He said "But now I need to be careful if he can take someone's appearance" He said and sighed.

* * *

Undertaker walked down the alleyways with a bored look sighing, "Why do I get dragged into things like this?" He questioned and paused seeing a woman walking towards him. She grinned making her way over. "Hia Sir."

"Well Hello Madam" He beamed "Oh I would like you tonight"

She smiled and walked behind him trailing her hands down his arms before pushing and pinning him to the wall and tied his arms. "You are with the demon trying to find the Shinigami. I want to have fun" She spoke but the voice changed male half way through, the Undertaker turned to look over his shoulder to see the smirking face of David.

"You! I didn't think you existed!" He spoke and wriggled but couldn't under the weight.

"Oh we exist and I will bring this world crashing to its knees" He whispered before smashing the white haired male's head against the wall. He laughed as Undertaker fell to the ground.

* * *

**I made up a cursed shadow because i didnt know what to make him. Please tell me what you think.**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Grell knelt next to the Undertaker and nudged him, "Undertaker?"

"Hm..." He muttered and opened his eyes, Grell had moved the long, soft hair so that he could get a clear view of him, his eyes darted around before he sat up straight and moved his fringe back over his face. He picked his hat up and stood straight. "Grell? You're ok?"

"No thanks to you but yeh I'm fine. Just who is that guy though who hid me?" He questioned as he sniffed the air glancing around. Undertaker dusted his clothes down and wiped the dried blood off his soft, pale skin. He began to walk.

"He is known as a cursed shadow I do believe, they can copy appearances" He told the red haired Shinigami. Grell blinked his now brightly shining yellow eyes.

"Will Sebby-Chan know about this?"

"I don't know but this is getting dangerous, we don't know who we can trust" He muttered. Both now stood in the middle of a main street. Both of the Death gods sighed at the same time; and then looked at each other. "We need to find him and destroy him"

"How?"

Undertaker rubbed his chin and smirked, "I think I know, quickly to mine" He chuckled and ran in a shuffling almost motion, Grell rolled his eyes and chased after him anyway.

"I like this outfit ya know, it gives my legs room to move" He laughed and skipped by the Undertaker's side. The shadow man stood watching, anger welled up inside his body and almost leaked from his eyes.

"Troublesome and annoying. I will have to destroy them both" He spoke and sighed titling his head "Such a shame, I was enjoying toying with them" He muttered frowning. He turned his head "Well I should finish that butler off first" He laughed and bounded off.

* * *

Sebastian looked down an alleyway and sighed through his nose before he carried on walking thinking deeply, his shook his head and groaned to himself. "Grell you cause so many issues when I find out where you are. I am personally going to kill you" He growled and paused.

"Seb...astian" A voice stuttered from behind him. He blinked and turned to look, shock grew slightly on his face and the smile disappeared slightly.

"Grell?" He muttered. The figure nodded and fell to the floor, the top was ripped and shorts hung off his legs. He was covered in blood and coughed. The demon walked over looking cautious; he bent down and took the hand. "You need to get up" He spoke and pulled him up to his feet, but the body instantly fell into Sebastian's chest and gripped him hard, sobbing. "Let go and stand" He spoke more of an order.

"No." Was the answer, Sebastian watched unfazed as the Grell's shape changed into David. But his right hand was now that of a knife and he plunged it into Sebastian's back. The butler coughed and forced to push him back, he had ripped through the clothing of the demon and that was that he was more pissed about.

"You dare stab me in the back?" He growled and rolled his sleeves up smirking. "In that case, bring it on" He chuckled.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is done. :)**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

David and Sebastian stood facing one another in the street, the houses around were in the darkness and the only light was from the lit street light metres away from them both. Sebastian just laughed slightly and backed up to the lamp. It was an old oil filled one with the flame dancing around, his orange eyes watched it as it moved, but David still just stood unsure what the demon was thinking and planning. David blinked staying in the shadows, his dark eyes watched him. Sebastian blinked and grinned widely showing his teeth. _That's it. I know how to destroy him._ He thought, he lifted his hand up and removed his gloves before placing them in his pocket. He grinned and flicked his index finger towards David, who just stared, the fire from the lamp began to move like there was a strong breeze yet there was none. Suddenly it erupted into a larger flame and shot towards David. He gasped and jumped into the air making sure no embers or such touched him. He flipped in the air and hovered there for a few seconds and then landed on a roof. He breathed heavily.

"That bastard" He muttered out aloud. "He has to die now" He said. _But how you do you kill a demon? _He asked himself as he ran dodging each fireball that had been thrown at him. "I can't think like this" He said and just disappeared. Sebastian looked around and after minutes of him not returning he nodded and relit the touch before he went to find the two Shinigamis.

* * *

Grell and the Undertaker were back at the shop and he was looking through all of his cabinets just for one thing. He sighed blowing a raspberry and Grell, who was sitting on a coffin watched. "Someone is in that ya know" Undertaker spoke reading a label on a can before putting it back. Grell instantly jumped off,

"Eww that's sick, how can you do such a thing like this?" He asked dusting his butt down and glared looking at the white haired male.

"I don't care what you think. I enjoy this" He spoke and sighed, clicking his tongue and looked at Grell. He opened up a can and using his long nails began to eat the contents. Grell watched him with his yellow eyes in confusion. "I know how to kill the shadow, but I wanted something to eat" He said filling his cheeks quickly. Grell groaned and moved his hair over his shoulder.

"How?"

"Easy. Light" Undertaker wagged his finger, "A shadow is destroyed by light. So the sun or fire or anything like that really will kill him" He said grinning. Grell blinked and thought nodding his head.

"Yeh...so simple now you think about it but now we need to tell Sebastian!"

"Tell Sebastian what?" Spoke the demon who smiled and looked shocked as Grell dived into his body and forced him up against the wall to nuzzle him. Sebastian blinked and pushed him away. "Ok Grell I'm glad you're safe and all but we can do this after we kill that shadow"

Grell's eyes glistened and grinned. "I will hold you to it!"

Sebastian blinked and just realised what he had said, but he sighed since he knew Grell had gone through a lot of stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is done. :)**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

"So I thought correct then?" Sebastian spoke softly in thought with a soft smile, he was sitting on the coffin, he didn't care about the dead bodies concealed around him. He was sitting with his legs crossed watching as Undertaker was eating the nuts from the can. He smiled and turned looking at the odd pairing who was waiting for him to speak. He lifted his finger to say he would but in a second once he finished his food;

"Yes you were. However you failed" The undertaker spoke darkly with a sadistic grin growing he began to creep closer, his sleeves hanging over his hands and hat perched on his head. "You cannot let him escape and you did Sebastian" He chuckled, he was back to his annoying self. Sebastian just sighed.

"Ok then you do it. I have no time for this. The brat is going to be having an over load since I am not there to babysit him"

"Ohh your attitude changes doesn't it? Toward Master Phantomhive" The soul reaper giggled, the demon turned his head and just glared,

"I thought we were here to try to stop that shadow man and not about my master" He spoke and sighed softly, he was thinking on how to draw out the man.

"We need to find him" Grell said, "Because if we don't find him he will just hurt more people or even kill" Grell spoke standing up and punched a standing coffin. Sebastian and the Undertaker glanced at one another and then at Grell.

"That is my bed, don't punch it Grell" Undertaker growled lowly and turned moving his fringe, his right eye glanced out of the dust covered window but he just gave a soft smile and then just blinked. "It will be light soon, come" He spoke. "We shall go find him now" He said and walked to the door opening it and turned grinning widely.

Grell and Sebastian looked at each other and nodded once before smiling and following the white haired male who just walked out of the shop and didn't speak to them about his plan.

* * *

David was sitting on the clock tower watching the East waiting for the sun to come up; then he would go and hide for the day. He sighed softly, he had soft brown hair and dark coffee eyes, he knew what his life was. There are a lot of people just like him somewhere in the world and it pained him to think he couldn't find any of them at all. He blinked his eyes and sighed, "I'm not even the real David Shor. I am just an image of him. I don't have a name or a home or even a family. Why do we live?" He asked himself and just stared off into space. "I wonder where Red, White and Black are anyway? I wonder if they are still trying to hunt me down? Well good luck to them" He spoke and smiled to himself darkly. He seemed to be only happy when thinking dark and evil thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is done. :)**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian strode down the road with Grell wearing is over slut like clothes looking through his red framed glasses in thought, almost like he was dying from worry. He hated this idea of trying to locate the man who was trying to kill him, but along as Sebastian was with him nothing could hurt him. Right? He wasn't too sure; the demon butler didn't seem to be caring about him anymore he sighed softly. His death scythe was now tied onto his back and bashed onto him with each step. That offered some comfort to the Shinigami since the Undertaker was walking on the roofs to see if he could stop David. "Sebby-Chan I can't see him and it is going to be dawn in half an hour, so if we can't find him now we will just have to wait till tomorrow. And who knows he may skip town" Grell finally spoke, disliking the silence which had a hold on them. The black haired male looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly. Something he rarely did to Grell. Of all people it was Grell.

"Don't worry I think I have found him. Now don't forget the plan"

The female like male groaned ever so slightly and walked over to him; pointing at his face. "Urgh, you owe me **big** time" He spoke. He merely nodded and ushered Grell to walk down the alley on his own; eyes adjusted to the gloom he could see David now. He gulped.

Instantly the dark eyes locked onto the slut; "Awww you came back to me" He said walking over, cig hanging from his mouth; Grell instantly went to slap him, but when David caught the left hand he laughed. But a large smirk grew from Grell's face and in his right hand was the chainsaw. Even though it wasn't revved he smashed it into the man's face and watched him fly into the wall.

Undertaker, with his snow white hair blowing in the wind watched half heartily and yawned blocking it with his hand. But even though his eyes weren't visible they were watching Grell and David just in case he would be needed to lend a hand to the young boy. Sebastian on the other hand was watching intently almost with worry in his eyes, over these past few hours he had been feeling a burning sensation every time he was near Grell. He wanted it to leave and thought to ignore Grell would be the only option. Meanwhile Grell swung but the alley was small, the weapon was large so he was having problems of trying to fight against the shadow man.

* * *

**Chapter 13 is done. :)**

**Reviews please. And wow thankyou to everyone reading this and reviewing, i am glad i carried this on as it is a lot of fun to write ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

David laughed as he pressed into the wall in a sense he became it, so when the handle of the weapon hit home, there was no damage done to him. He darted out of the wall solidifying and taking the opportunity. He grabbed Grell's face in his right hand and pushed him to the wall and then kicked Grell's wrist, digging his heel into the bone until he heard a crunch. Grell instinctively screamed out in pain. Sebastian's head snapped up with speed and he ran forward but the Shinigami jumped down and blocked him, shaking his head. The demon clenched his teeth and stared down the alleyway. "No he can't know we are here. Just stay low now"

"But Grell is being beaten" He argued.

"Doesn't matter just wait for a few more minutes. In the meantime you go find some fire" Undertaker ordered in a hushed low voice. The butler stared and nodded running off to find a street light.

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his study room staring out of the window towards the town and sighed heavily. "I am bored now" He spoke and stood up walking to his bookshelf and pulled a book out frowning. "I wonder if Sebastian's date is going ok." He muttered. "As much as I detest him I am curious but I won't order him back. At least not yet" He said to himself and walked out of the door and down the lowly lit corridor.

* * *

Sebastian ran back down the road with a small fireball nestled in his right hand, trying to hide it from the rest of the world. As he ran around the corner he gasped and sighed angrily. A group of town people, standing in their bed clothes were standing around the entrance to the alleyway. The tall man walked forward and pushed past to the front and paused. Undertaker was knelt by Grell, who had blood dripping from his mouth and head. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled slightly. Sebastian came to his friend's side and knelt down examining his wounds. His crimson eyes settled on the large gash across his chest and stomach. "What happened?" He whispered softly as Grell placed his hand weakly on Sebastian.

"He got me" He muttered softly before coughing, yet more blood oozed out of him. Sebastian couldn't help but look sad and sorry. "I weakened him enough for you to finish him off. Go do it. There isn't much time left" He muttered and squeezed his hand as tightly as he could. Sebastian nodded.

"That bastard. I am going to enjoy killing him." He spoke.

"I will stay by his side till the end for you Sebastian" The Undertaker spoke kindly, he had placed Grell's head on his knees just to offer his head some type of levitation. Grell smiled softly.

"I had a wonderful date Sebby-Chan" He muttered and his eyes slowly shut and the grip loosened. Sebastian stood up, teeth clenched before he ran away. He was going to kill David slowly for what he had done.

* * *

**Chapter 14 is done. :)**

**Reviews please.**


	15. Chapter 15

David was slumped against a wall coughing, clearing his throat. "This night has been too hectic I will be glad of dawn. Then I can rest" He muttered, he was holding his stomach and through his white shirt, the red liquid had stained the top. The male blinked and looked around he could hear the people shouting about Grell to get him to a hospital and maybe there was still some time for him. He sighed. "Shame he was a good stripper" He laughed and looked up to the sky and sighed happily. He paused looking up from the floor now as he heard footsteps running; instinct made him stand but he thought the person was further away then he actually was and a fist flew into his face. Causing him to fly back into the wall and hit the ground with a thud. The angered demon jumped and punched once more leaving a crater just above the shadow man's head. Bricks fell but Sebastian easily moved back whilst David struggled to get to safely.

"Seems your weak" Sebastian muttered; eyes held nothing but intense hatred for this being now. Maybe there would have been some mercy but not now. He killed Grell and Sebastian was here to revenge him. "Do you know who you killed boy?!" He spoke grabbing him by the collar of his top and lifted him off the ground. David may have struggled a bit but he was too weak to use any of his powers, now he was just almost like a regular human in a way and he didn't like it.

"His name was Grell he was a shini...gami" He whispered slowly loosing air but managed to speak and he decided he would play on Sebastian's emotions knowing he would not escape. He was a mouse and Sebastian the cat. "He was nothing more than that. Just one less Shinigami in…in the living world" He said smirking as blood dripped from his lips. Sebastian tightened his grip around it and then turned slamming into the building behind him. David screamed out in pain and slightly out of his body's reaction tears dripped down his face but he wasn't going to give in and beg for his life.

"Grell wasn't just a Shinigami. He wasn't just Grell. He was Grell Sutcliff and he was my friend. He loved me and I-" He said and stopped before smirking and laughing to his self. "Well what I feel is none of your business but I am going to enjoy this" He spoke and moved his right hand away. A fire ball burnt red-orange but inside it was pure white.

* * *

Grell was laid in a bed in the hospital in his own private room because the Undertaker demanded so and no one overly wanted to anger this male who they relied on a lot for the bodies to be rid of. He sat on the chair by the bed watching him in thought; and then he glanced out of the window, the sun had just began to rise. Grell's clothes or what was left of them had been folded and placed on top of a cabinet with his glasses perched on the top of them. A doctor walked in and looked at the Undertaker. He just glanced up and nodded with a slight smile. He could see the rise and fall of the red hair's chest. _Sebastian will be pleased._

* * *

**Chapter 15 is done. :) Hahaha sorry about the Grell thing but i needed some fuel to prove Sebby's love and such 3 love you all who read this story. 2 more chapters to come. :)**

**Reviews please.**


	16. Chapter 16

The light was seeping through the closed silk curtains; the white room gave off a soft gleam and the yellow flowers in the vase caught the early rays. The red haired male stirred and opened his right eye and yawned slightly, placing his hands on the mattress he pushed up so that he could sit up and blinked looking around. He squinted his eyes to try and figure out whom or what was the dark shadow in the corner of the room. He wore a large frown and then looked to his cabinet and picked up his red pair of glasses and placed them on his face. A huge grin grew and he beamed. "Sebby-Chan! You came to see me!" He laughed. Sebastian walked forward and sat on the foot of the bed but Grell just crawled from under the covers and threw his arms around him; pressing his cheek against his before he nuzzled him happily. Sebastian didn't say anything but placed his arm around him and held him close to his body and a soft smile grew.

"It's all over now. David will never harm you again or be any trouble to us anymore" He explained and smiled. "It will be fine and I will protect you if anyone dares to steal you from me again" He said staring at the window; he couldn't bring himself to look at Grell. But he on the other hand grinned widely and flung his legs on either side of Sebastian's hips and pushed him down, pinning him and his lips met the demon's and he kissed him with passion; grinding against him slightly. Sebastian ever so slightly meeped and blinked but he kissed him back. He put his arms around him and pulled him closer. He felt Grell's hands slip under him and then he felt his belt and trouser buttons undo. A blush grew quickly across the butler's face as he pulled away from the kiss and sat up ever so slightly. Grell grinned devilish and stared at him. "Wait Grell…what are you planning?" He asked and then he spotted the twinkle in his eye and Sebastian gulped but his eyes were determined there was no way he would be Grell's bitch.

* * *

The butler stood straight buttoning up his white shirt and then picked his tailor jacket off the floor with a frown before he threaded his arms through the holes and did those buttons up too. Grell was laid on the bed; his hair was messy and was just generally sex hair. He sat up in the bed; he was stark naked and he was bleeding slightly on his shoulder. "Oww…that hurt…but it was so good" He moaned and jumped off the hospital bed and smiled grinning. Sebastian sighed and grabbing the bed sheet he wrapped him up, creating a toga.

"Keep warm Grell. Don't get ill. Also I am the dominant one so course you are gonna be sore. You wanna be with me it will be something you will have to put up with" He smirked and kissed him on the forehead. "Now rest and when you are fully recovered I will speak to Ciel and see if you are able to stay for a while"

Grell blinked his soft eyes and sighed sadly, "Oh…ok then but I want to have a night like it. A real date not like the one yesterday or the day before, I forget when it was" He sighed softly with a frown.

"Ok we will but rest first"

"Oki thank you" He smiled blushing and watched as the butler left with room with a grin.

* * *

**Chapter 16 is done. :) One more chapter left.**

**Reviews please.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian sighed heavily standing in his room; Grell had gotten out of the hospital the day before and now he was now laid in Sebastian's bed and was refusing to move until he was given a kiss. The demon stood at the foot of the bed and sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "No Grell get over this fixation with being kissed. I said we could be a couple but my job comes first. After Bocchan is in bed we can spend time together but until then we cant. So please go into the kitchen and see if anyone needs any help" The butler ordered. Grell groaned and sat up; his red hair was covering over his bare chest but he swung his legs from the bed and stood up. The sheets fell to the floor and he wore white boxers but he had a large frown and sighed heavily.

"It was only one kiss I wanted" He said and picked up a white shirt and began to button it up. Ciel had kindly allowed for Grell to stay. Mainly because it meant he had more free time to himself without the demon breathing down his neck telling what to do every five seconds. Grell pulled up his trousers and then picked up his red pair of spectacles and turned looking at Sebastian and began to walk. Sebastian with a frown grabbed Grell by the arm and pulled him into a tight and embracing hug.

"Do not be in a mood with me. Otherwise I will hurt you tonight" He chuckled before letting go and walked out of the room. Grell stood there was a second and grinned; showing his sharp, shark like teeth.

"I would enjoy that though Bassy" He said and grabbing a hair bobble he walked out of the door whist tying his long hair up into a ponytail.

* * *

After being kicked out of the kitchen by the chef he walked down the corridor looking around, vases were rested on stands and the long silk curtains were open letting in all the sun's rays. Grell paused and sighed looking out of the window in thought but smiled. _I may not be much use but I am still happy that I am here with the man I love. And I will find a way. Somehow so that I can have his kids. I am sure he would be extremely pleased if I did that._ He told himself and nodded his head happily. He looked at his watch which was secured around his right wrist. "It is 5pm. I think I will go to bed for a bit. No point in sticking around when only Bassy wants me" He muttered and carried on to his walk staring at the ground.

* * *

It was 10pm before Sebastian returned to his room; he removed his tailcoat and hung it up on the rack and smiled looking over his shoulder. "Grell? You ok?"

"Ye him fine" Was the reply from under the quilt. "But I'm not in the mood for anything tonight"

"Hmm…that doesn't sound like my Grell" He said and as he walked over he pulled the covers. Grell sat up, his eyes puffy from crying but he looked away not meeting his eyes. "Sorry. I just don't overly feel wanted here anymore"

"Of course you are. I do and you will fit in soon it will just take time" Butler smiled and hugged him kissing him softly. Grell smiled and hugged him whist making out with him. Life would soon settle down and they would be happy.

* * *

**Chapter 17 is finished and so is the story. Thankyou to all the reviewers and readers. Hopefully i will be writing another bulter story at some point so please keep your eyes out for it. :) 3**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
